


little do you know

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: dream's unrequited love may go unseen for now, but how long will it stay unseen? how long may george remain oblivious to his feelings, his puppy eyes for him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. an unfinished symphony

**Author's Note:**

> please do not try to show this to any of our lovely dt!! <3 thank you very much!!

dream leaned back in his chair, staring at the ceiling. he wasn’t the type to long for someone like this, but he couldn’t get that boy out of his mind. he ran circles around his thoughts, it was like he never left, even when he was laying alone in his bed at night. his thoughts were captured, in a net, and he wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to escape, falling deeper and deeper down every day. it didn’t matter what he was doing, teasing him in minecraft, making fun of his coding mistake, refusing to die in one of their pvp battles, it never really mattered to dream. george always felt like home to him, and it felt like he would always be out of reach, like a piece of art in a museum you see once and never forget. like that person on the beach 10 hours away from your home who never really leaves your memories, always just out of reach, a fictional person in your mind. 

he sighed, looking at the start stream button staring him down from his lit monitor. the blue light didn’t even affect him anymore after spending so long staring at that stupid computer screen. staring at that stupid boy, with the way he smiled, the way he laughed, the sound of his stupid british accent that reminded dream every day of how far away they really were. he felt a pang in his chest, the hurt spreading faster and deeper than he would care to admit. at first, he never really wanted to admit what he was feeling for his best friend. i mean, fuck, who really would? knowing that you’re in love with the person you spend so much time with, the least likely person to love you like anything more than a friend. every thought drove that knife of hurt deeper, causing him to gasp for breath like he had been underwater for too long, and in a way, it felt like he had. 

every conversation they had weighed on his mind. he was never able to get the thought of george out of his head, their last texts always replaying in his head. it was a never ending cycle, a feeling that never left. it didn’t matter how hard he tried, george would always creep into his mind like a parasite, like an itch you could never quite reach, never quite scratch, no matter how hard you tried, or how long your nails were. an unending torment, the love he felt for his best friend hanging heavy in his mind. sometimes it really did feel like a ball and chain around his ankle, holding him back from all of the things he wanted to say to that gorgeous man, who would look right at home with angel wings and a halo on his head, basically a god himself. there was nothing in this world more beautiful than george, in dream’s eyes. he saw nothing but him, and he hated himself for it. 

when he finally did accept that he had feelings for this man, what was he supposed to do then? telling george was out of the question. it always had been, and probably always will be. the agony of unrequited love would be less than the agony of knowing his best friend hated him because he was hopelessly, head over heels in love with that brown haired streamer, with a smile that would light up the room, dark brown eyes that were like a never ending abyss of beauty, staring straight into his soul. his laugh was like a breath of fresh air in the smoke, the pain, his smile a beaming beacon of hope. he could go on and on about how beautiful george was, but alas, what he said could never become public knowledge. 

even if he did work up the balls to tell george, what would he say? “im sorry dream, i hate to tell you this, but i don’t return your feelings. it might be best if we stopped hanging out, after this.” just the thought of that basically ripped him to shreds. he shivered, running his hands through his hair and sitting up in his chair, noticing that everyone was waiting on him. he quickly joined the call, as everyone berated him for being late. “im sorry, im sorry! ive had a lot on my mind lately,” he laughed, taking each of their jokes in stride and turning it on them. “im joining now, god. what, should i leak the ip on stream? there’s a reason i haven’t shown my screen yet, sapnap!” he grinned, from behind the screen. he was always glad that he didn’t show his face, it felt like something fun he could lord over his speculating fans. 

and fuck, if he didn’t like dangling it over them every chance he got. 

he logged onto the server, going into obs and finally showing his screen, laughing and playing with the other members of the call as he waited for all of the chunks to load around him. “oh my god, sapnap! you can’t just say that!” he wheezed as sapnap went on a tangent about how absolutely ginormous his dick was. “we’re on stream!” he laughed harder, banging his knee on his desk and swearing, causing sapnap to laugh at him. the familiar noise of someone else joining the call rang through his headphones, as george cheerfully greeted the pair of them. “hey guys! what’s going on?” dream felt his heart skip a few beats. it more felt like his heart stopped beating all together, but he knew that wasn’t true. his accent echoed in his head, each word carrying the weight of the world in his mind. 

dream continued to laugh, pretending like his brain didn’t just short circuit. he weakly greeted george, his tea kettle laugh dominating the call as he tried to calm himself down, putting his head in his hands. “sapnap! everyone knows that you don’t have a- a-” he broke down into wheezes again, smacking the desk and knocking over his microphone, only laughing harder. george gasped in concern and confusion, unsure as to why everyone in the call was laughing so hard. “dream, are you okay? what happened?” he flinched as he felt his heartrate pick up, setting his microphone back on his desk. “im fine, i just knocked over my mic.” sapnap laughed harder, kicking one of the legs of his desk and crying out in pain. 

dream snorted and ran up to george’s in game avatar, which was armed to the teeth. “hey george, you should let me kill you” george ran away from him into a forest, trying to hide in the trees. “no, dream! im not letting you kill me this time!” he laughed as he towered into the trees, acting like this was just a totally normal occurrence between the two of them. “no, come back! why are you running, i just want to give you a kiss!” sapnap laughed, chasing george with him. “a kiss? dream, we know you’re in love with him but you don’t have to be so open with it!” dream dismissed it, but in reality he knew his heartbeat sped up as soon as he heard his best friend say that. 

but in reality, how would they ever know? how would they know that he basically worships the ground that george walks on, that he saw him as the most beautiful thing in the world, that he showed up in his dreams like a walking goddess, sometimes under him without his shirt on, sometimes cuddled up to him like a puppy, holding onto his shirt and resting on his chest, mumbling sleepily about how happy he was. it was a constant torment, he could never escape. and he sure as hell couldn’t let anyone know. 

he continued on with the stream, laughing and playing minecraft with his friends, at one point making a giant penis out of obsidian in front of george’s base, wheezing as he watched his angel try to take it down, not even knowing about the second one that he was building in front of their city center, and listening to sapnap laugh even harder when he secretly told him about his “penis plot” as he called it, to build giant unseenly penises all across their minecraft world. sapnap was cracking up, unable to hold it together while dream told him all of the details of his really stupid idea. 

when they rejoined the call with george, his voice rang out in dream’s headphones. “what were you guys talking about? chat said that it was a surprise!” he jokingly whined at him, while dream just thanked the chat for being loyal and saying that he loved them more than george. a mildly offended tone creeped into george’s voice, causing dream to worry that he had gone too far.  
“wow dream, does our friendship just mean nothing to you?” he laughed, lifting the worry that had settled in dream’s chest like a weight too heavy for him alone to carry. “maybe if you actually came to florida to visit!” he teased, knowing how many times george had turned him down in the past, the crushing weight of each “no” hitting him just as hard, no matter how hard, or how many times he asked. “you know, maybe i will this time,” dream’s face lit up with shock and happiness, feeling like new life had just been breathed into him.

he was clinging to the end of every sentence that came out of george’s mouth, holding desperately onto the idea that he was actually going to meet his best friend, his crush, in person. it almost felt like nothing mattered in the moment, just the giddy happiness blooming in his chest, bubbling up through his throat, like he couldn’t repress it in his chest. “really? finally?” george laughed at the obvious excitement coming from his best friend, nodding on his facecam. “well, i mean i just said maybe, i know nothing for sure!” he responded as dream dismissed the thought. “hey, george, im gonna stop streaming, got anything to say to my super awesome chat?” george thought about it for a minute before saying “subscribe to georgenotfound! im actually going to stop streaming as well, my food gets here soon. have a nice evening everyone! dream, anything YOU want to say to my so much better chat?” he laughed, the sweet, honey-like sound echoing in his ears. “subscribe to dream! im so much cooler than him!” george giggled at that, dismissing him with a wave. “no, he’s not. but bye chat! thanks for sticking around as long as you did!”

dream ended his stream, sighing and leaning back in his chair, rubbing his eyes and groaning. sapnap had left the call earlier, since he wasn’t streaming and just wanted to talk to his two best friends. it was just him and george. “that was fun... “ he said, tired after talking non-stop for the past 3 and a half hours. he took a sip of water, pushing his blonde hair out of his eyes. “yeah, it was!” george giggled, still full of energy, despite the fact that he was streaming for even longer than dream. “god, george, do you ever tire out?” he laughed quietly, rubbing his eyes again to shake off the sleep threatening to overtake his body. 

“i like to think of myself as a bottomless pit, but conditionally.” dream snorted, stretching in his chair and groaning. “what? its true! we both know that sometimes i have zero energy, even after like an entire nights worth of sleep and a coffee” george laughed and dream smiled, just talking to him making his day infinitely better. it didn’t feel like it could get any better than this moment, just sitting and talking to his best friend like there was no one else in the world, like nothing else mattered. it really was perfect, there was no denying it. "so were you being serious about visiting me? i mean, no pressure, if you don't want to," he added at the end nervously, wiping his palms on his jeans. "of course i do, dummy. but how am i supposed to recognize you in the airport? what if some rando comes up pretending to be you, and i die?" 

dream choked, his breath stuck in his throat. "w-what are you trying to say here?" his heart was beating quickly in his chest, like a bird trying to escape it's cage. he felt like it was hard to breathe, panic settling in over the thought of his best friend actually looking at his face. george laughed and rolled his eyes from behind the screen. "i mean, like, get on a video call or something dummy!" dream felt like he was about to throw up, hanging up the call without another word out of his mouth. sobs were bubbling in his chest as he tried his best not to break down into tears, immediately being faced with the harsh reality that he WOULD be forced to show george, to show him his face, the thing that he had been trying so hard to hide this whole time. 

the masks, the hoodies, hiding behind his computer screen. the safety of knowing that george couldn't see how red he got, how he absolutely admired the other man, the way he ran circles around his mind. for fucks sake, that monitor was the only thing keeping him from losing his mind completely. the thought of george, seeing him, tangible and real in front of him, sent him screaming and running away in fear. his feelings wouldn't be manageable if he was to see that man in front of him, the one thing that he knew was holding him back, keeping him from doing something he'd regret. maybe that visit was a bad idea, after all. 

his phone buzzed, causing him to jump before reaching for it. "shit.." he mumbled, george's name flashing on his screen with a concerned text. he unlocked his phone, opening the message with his fingers hovering over the keys, still deciding on what to type when his screen was replaced with a phone call. not a facetime, just a normal phone call, that wasn't on their discord server, no one to help relieve the pressure on his chest, the love he was hopelessly suffering with, all alone. with george. he picked up the call and smiled, sighing into the reciever. "hey, george." he spoke softly, like if he said something too loud the whole world might hear all of the words he hadn't said to the boy on the other end of the phone. 

"are you okay, clay?" clay. his name wasn't exactly, unique, or special, but when it rolled off of his tongue, in his accent, in his voice, it sounded like he was the only person in the world, like he was unique, like there wasn't another person like him. "yeah, im okay. why?" he hoped his voice wasn't shaking, although dream was pretty sure it was. "you left the call without another word, it's just concerning to see you like that." george sounded worried from the other end of the phone, dream shaking his head like the other man could see him. "no, im okay, im just tired. i think im gonna go to bed" his voice shook at the end of his sentence, tears welling up in his eyes as he bit his lip to keep from sobbing into the phone with his best friend. 

"dream, please, tell me what's wrong. i won't judge you." he winced, digging his nails into his palm. "george im okay, i swear." he squeezed his eyes shut, like that would keep everything from falling apart all around him. like that would stop the constant shattering of the walls he put up around himself to keep from spilling over. it was concerning how quickly george could shatter those. "im fine. i promise.." he responded, george's words just sounding like a mumbled blur. he sighed, leaning back in his desk chair. "take care of yourself, okay dream? im here for you if you need me." george hung up the phone, the beep echoing in his head, squeezing his eyes shut and tugging at his hair. 

patches came wandering in, meowing at him before nuzzling up against his arm, her soft fur giving him a bit of comfort, like the eye of the storm. dream sighed and pulled her up into his lap, soft purrs rumbling from her furry chest, rhythmic and happy. he petted her as he thought more and more about all of the things that could go wrong, each thought worse than the last. he was stuck in a downwards spiral, and it didn’t seem to be getting better any time soon. dream sighed, finally starting to sob, sitting on the floor and leaning up against his bed. patches hopped off of him as he cried, glistening tears staining his cheeks while he tried to put himself together, clenching his fists. 

he screamed, causing the cat to run in the other direction, but he didn’t care. why his best friend? his lovely, his sweet, his kind, wonderful, caring, straight best friend. straight. straight, straight, straight straight. what was he? he had never had a crush on a boy before, much less expecting that boy to be his best friend, the person he’d spent years with. every thought hurt more than the last, tears continuing to stream down his face as he tugged at his hair, ripping at parts of it and leaving strands on the floor. all of the words that he wanted to say to george choked him, clogging his throat, clawing at his brain like a rabid animal that hadn’t been fed. 

he sobbed louder, gasping for air and digging his nails into his palms like that would save him from the seemingly never ending pain that he was feeling, tears reflecting off of the wood floor below him. every day was just getting more and more torturous, but what was he supposed to do? tell george? lose his best friend over a crush that had blown way out of his control? the tears felt as never ending as this circle of thought, the same pain that chased him in his dreams, in his streams, in his boring everyday life. george was his world, his sun and he was just the earth circling him, never close enough to touch. never close enough to hold, never close enough to really belong to, just a person who might as well be a figment of his imagination. 

the pressure in his chest increased, wheezing desperately for air. he wanted george, he wanted to hear his voice, he wanted to hear him say that it was all going to be okay, but there was no way that he could tell him what had gotten him so upset, the real reason why he called him. sure he wanted to hear his voice, his best friends comforting voice and words, but in reality he just wanted to confess his love and get dumped, to get rid of all of the pain all at once. “god fucking damnit!” he screamed again, unable to handle the feelings that were consuming him, drowning him, pushing him further under the ice and freezing it over, over and over and over again. each time he had a breakthrough, he fell further down. one step forward, four steps backwards. there was no winning anymore, it was all the same, in reality. he would always be in love, hopelessly, and george would always be the perfect boy, the perfect husband to a wife, the perfect father, forever perfect. 

it was just never meant to be.


	2. ** not an update **

hey there!   
so, sadly, my laptop has broken :( (rip, 2015-2020)   
im not able to replace it until christmas, and there's no way i can reliably write chapters on my phone 

thank you for your understanding, i hope everyone has a happy christmas and thanksgiving :)


End file.
